Lana's little experiment
by Some random story teller
Summary: Lana reads a human biology book, and it gives her the interest to have male genitalia!


Hello fellow readers. This is my first Loud House fanfiction. Based on an already existing Loud House fanfiction "Futana", but this is my twist on it. Not gonna keep you waiting, so let's cut to the chase. Here we go.

"The Loud House" is owned by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino.

WARNING: CONTAINS FUTA AND SEXUAL CONTENT! READER DISGRESSION IS ADVISED.

It was a fine day in the Loud House, and Lana was going through a Biology book. She was going through the section of the book that describes male and female genitalia, and all of it's uses, functions, etc. "Oh, cool!" Lana said. Just then, Lana's twin sister Lola walked in, and noticed Lana reading a book. "Hey Lana, what cha reading there?" Lola asked. "Oh hey Lola. I'm just reading this book on the human body. Wanna hear about genital..." Lana said, only to be inturupped by Lola's disgusted outburst. "NO! No, no, no, no, I do NOT want to know! You keep your disgusting ideas to yourself!" Lola exclained, and walked out of the room. "Whatever." Lana said. She continued looking through the genitalia section book, reading the functionality segement over and over to herself in her head. Then, it hit her: Maybe Lisa may be able to alter Lana's genitalia. "Hmm...I wonder of Lisa can give me a penis?" Lana said, and head over to Lisa and Lily's room.

Approaching said room, Lana knocked on the door, seeing if Lisa was busy with one of her experiments. "Please proceed" Lisa said from inside the room. Lana entered Lisa and Lily's room with the Human Bilology book. "Greetings elder sibling. Is there any objective you have I may have assistance in?" Lisa asked. "Actually, yeah. There is something you can do for me." Lana said, then opened the human biology book to the human genitalia section. "I've been reading about the penis, and I was wondering, do you think you can give me a penis?" Lana asked, as she showed the diagram on the book's page to Lisa. After examining the image thoroughly, Lisa suggested there just may be a way. "Well, I did have a genitalia altering machine in development for quite some time, however, I haven't had to time to conclude its construction with all the homework I've had to help our elder sisters with lately. But I believe I can get the project done in about an hour." Lisa said. "Great. Thanks Lisa!" Lana said, and headed out the door, waiting for Lisa's genital changing machine to be completed.

1 hour later, and Lana rushed into Lisa and Lily's room to see if Lisa had finished manufacturing the maching. "Is it ready yet?" Lana asked. "Ah, Lana. You're just in time. I present to you, the genital alteration machine. Patent Pending". Lisa said. "Awesome! How does it work?" Lana said, stepping up to the machine. "Simply step inside the inner chamber of the device, and I shall be able to modify your genitals from female to male." Lisa said. "Alright! Let's do this!" Lana said, jumping inside the machine. "Alright. I must warn you though, there is a 99.9% chance of you getting the male genital you so desire with no errors whatsoever". Lisa explained. "And...the other 1%?" Lana asked a little nervously. "You'll impregnate yourself." Lisa said. "I dunno what that means, but whatever. Now, are we doing this or what?" Lana said. "Precisely." Lisa said. She closed the door, set the switch to male, and activated the machine. A large amount of fog filled up the window in the door. After about 30 seconds, the machine started to cool down and the fog faded out. Lana stepped out of the machine, feeling a little dizzy for some reason. "So, did it work?" Lisa asked. "I dunno. I feel funny." Lana said, regaining her composure. Then, Lisa noticed a bulge slowly growing in Lana's crotch. Lisa immediately stripped Lana's overalls, and saw that Lana had a penis. Lana looked down and saw her new penis. "Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! Thanks Lisa! I got a lot to do with this thing!" Lana said, and ran out of the room, and pulled up her pants. "Lana wait!" Lisa said, but was too late. "Oh well, At least she didn't impregnate herself". Lisa shrugged and continued working on her other studies.

Lana giggled to herself, but quitetly, since she didn't wanna get caught. Lana entered her and Lola's room. "Oh, hey Lana". Lola said. "Hey Lola." Lana said, snickering a little. Lola was a little suscpicous about this. "What are you up to Lana?" Lola sternly asked. "Oh, nothing". Lana said, acting casual. "Hey Lola. What's big, and red, and comes out at night?" Lana asked, uncontrollably smiling. "What?" Lola aksed. Then, Lana undid her overalls, and outside the room, an elephant sound effect is heard as Lola runs out of her and Lana's room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Lana was laughing hysterically at her little prank, kicking her legs and her penis flopping about. After that, Lana decided to get a drink, since she was thirsty. She pulled up her pants and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and drank it. She refilled the cup and drank water about 3 times in a row. Then Lana decided to go on with her day, rolling in mud, eating ABC gum, and other of her usual gross hobbies.

Later that day, Lana's bladder was really full, and she had to pee badly. She ran back to the house, holding her crotch along the way, moaning and groaning in agony. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" She exclaimed. By the time she got to the house, Lincoln ran to the bathroom, needing to pee as well. "Hey Lincoln. Gotta pee as well?" Lana asked. "Yep." Lincoln said. "REALLY bad!" "Me too!" Lana said. Unfortunatly, Lincoln beat Lana to the bathroom, and locked the door, leaving poor Lana to cross her legs and shake in pure pressure. Lucy stepped into the scene. "Hey, Lana. I just got finished writing my new poem. Tell me how it sounds: Love is like a waterfall, flowing, rushing, gushing, splashing. So much liquid, my vision is flashing." This didn't help Lana at all, as she staring croaking, groaning, and grunting in utter weakness, like her bladder was about to explode. Hearing Lincoln peeing just made her situation worse. But then Lana rememberd, she has a penis. Maybe she could fondle it through her pants to keep herself from peeing her overall. So Lana starting rubbing her crotch area while her keeping her legs crossed. "So, what do you think?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, that's real good Lucy. Keep it up." Lana said, trying to sound positive. "Thanks Lana. Better go expand on this". Lucy said, and left to continue on her poem. Finally, Lincoln exited the bathroom, feeling completely relieved. Lana rushed into the bathroom, undid her overalls, and her penis started spewing pee and shaking out of control like a fire hose. Lana gained control of it and peed in the toilet. "Ahhhh, sweet relief." Lana croaked as she emptied her bladder. She was draining her energy as well, so after a few seconds. Lana passed out and was asleep in the bathroom floor.

After about 25 minutes, Lana woke up and suddenly felt horny for some reason. She tried to ignore her erection until she found a source where should could access the internet. She looked around the house, and saw a tablet puggled in charging. Lana barrowed it and headed back the bathroom with it. "I'm sure Lincoln won't mind if I barrow his tablet for a few minutes". Lana said, and locked the bathroom door upon entring. Lana decided to look up porn of her family. She scrolled through the results, and saw Rule 34 of The Loud House. She decided to see if there were any pics of Lola she'd be willing to fap to. After looking up "Lola Loud" on Rule 34, she suddenly saw an image by an artist called "Kaixxxcorner" where it showed adult versions of Lana and Lola with big breasts, wide hips, and smug expressions as they were looking at the viewer. Lana couldn't believe it. She was getting horny over and image of herself, or what she'll probably be like in 10-15 years from now. Lana's penis grew massively stiff, AND a small dose of pre cum seeped out of the tip. "I-I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Lana sighed, and began masturbing to the image, moaning and groaning softly while looking at the image of herself and Lola. But she mostly started at herself, amazed by the fact that image of herself can make her horny. She noticed that the battery in the tablet was getting low. It was currently at 20%, which definatly explains why it was charging in the first place. Lana began to masturbate to herself faster, hearing light squishes from her pre cum at a rapid pace. Lana groaned and croaked as she just stared at the side she was on in the picture, ignoring Lola entirely. A few minutes later, Lana was tingling, and she knew what that meant. "Gonna cum..." Lana softly said, and was moaning higher and higher until she shot warm, gooey cum all over Lincoln's tablet, covering the image. Lana's eyelids dropped down, as the ejaculation was enough to make her sleepy. Lana cleaned the screen, closed the browser, and turned the tablet off. After washing her hands, she put the tablet back in its place, resuming its charging.

Lisa approached Lana, needing her for an experiment. "Lana, thank heavens I found you. Is your genitalia doing good?" Lisa asked. "Never better" Lana replied. "Good. Now, I've been meaning to give you this before your stormed off." Lisa said, handing Lana a beaker full of blue liquid. "What is this, Windex?" Lana asked. "Incorrect. It's a potion that, once consumed, you become sexually aroused by the first person you encounter." Lisa explained. "Oh, okay." Lana said. Then Lana proceeded to exit Lily and Lisa's room, drinking the whole beaker of blue potion on her way out the door, then throwing the beaker onto the side. "So, Boo boo bear, how the bodega?" Lori asked, calling her boyfriend Bobby over the phone. Lana's eyes shot out Tex Avery style at Lori. "Oh, hey Lana". Lori said. "Sorry, what was that...no way!" Lori said at her phone. Then, suddenly, Lori felt something grabbing her legs. Looking down behind her, she saw that Lana was humping Lori's left leg. "AAAHHH!" Lori screamed. "Hang on Boo Boo bear, be right back." She told bobby, then kicked Lana out of her room. Lana whimpered like a dog, scratching Lori's door. "Sorry, so you were saying some psycho bitch got arrested for destroying half the bodega!? That's literally insane!"

Later that day, Lori was walking down the hall, texting, when she suddenly slipped on an empty beaker, with a little drops of blue liquid still in it. "LISA!" Lori shouted. Lisa poker her head out of her door. "Yes elder sibling?" she asked. "What the hell is this!?" Lori yelled, showing the empty beaker to Lisa. "Ah, that. Well, Lana wished to have male genitalia, and I gave her this blue potion that would sexually around the first person the consumer encountered". Lisa said. "So, Lana wants to fuck me because you gave her a potion to drink!? What the actual fuck!?" Lori explaimed. "Is there a way to cure her?" "Well, this is one way, but you may not like it." Lisa said. "Well, what is it?" Lori asked. After a few seconds, Lori screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT!?" She screamed so loud, it could be heard from outside the house. "Now, I know that sexual contact isn't within your interest, but..." Lisa said, but was inturuppted by Lori "Of course I want to have sex, but with Bobby, not with one of my younger sisters!" Lori yelled. "As I was saying, the only way to cure Lana's arousal is to pander to her sexual desires. Otherwise, Lana may permanently be sexually aroused by you." As predicted, Lori didn't want to go with the idea, but she didn't want Lana to seem like a major lesbian in front of her for the rest of her life. So, Lori decided to do it when everyone else was asleep. "Fine. But you owe me BIGTIME for this!" Lori said. Lisa wrote down on her clipboard "Note to self: Avoid Lori for the next week. She seems to be infuriated towards me."

By midnight that night, Lori felt that everyone was fast asleep, and it was safe to cure Lana of her sexual arousal. So, she quitely snuck into Lana and Lola's room, where Lana was sleeping like an Angel. Lori snuck up to Lana to wake her up. "Psst, Lana." Lori whispered. Lana woke up and saw Lori right in front of her. Lana gasped, but Lori covered her mouth before she could speak. "Let's go downstairs." Lori whispered. Lana nodded and both sisters quietly snuck downstairs. "Alright's let's just get this overwith." Lori said, taking her shirt off, exposing her rather massive tits. Lana pulled down her pants, and showed her massive penis. It was flaccid at first, but then it slowly rose up and became erect. 'Wow, she's bigger than Lincoln.' Lori thought. "So, how are we doing this?" Lori asked. "I wanna titfuck" Lana said, then stuck her penis between Lori's tits. "Okay". Lori said, the proceeded to move her tits up and down Lana's shaft. Lana groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes, Lana began to cum on Lori's face and tits, moaning and sighing while doing so. "Wow, done already." Lori said. "Nope. Not even close." Lana said with her penis still erect. "WHAT?" Lori said, surprised. "Okay, well, what now?" Lori asked. "Let's go oral!" Lana said, and stuck her penis in Lori's mouth. "mmm...mmm" Lori said while sucking Lana's dick. "Oh, wow!" Lana moaned. Several minutes later, Lana pulled out, and cummed on Lori's face. "Damn, Lana! At least warn me next time." Lori said. After both sisters caught their breath, they decided to go for a third round. "Anything else?" Lori asked. "Uh huh." Lana said, then pushed Lori down, then shoved her penis in Lori's pussy. "AHH!" Lori, shouted! "NO! I wanted to save that for Bobby!". "Oh, sorry Lori." Lana said, then went anal on Lori instead. Lana thrusted her hips in a rhythmic pace, with Lori's ass jiggling and tits bouncing with each thrust Lana made. Since Lana ejacualted twice already, this was gonna be going on her a while. After about a half an hour of banging Lori, who, along with Lana, was now sweating. "Come on, cum inside me already!" Lori said impatiently. Good thing for Lori, Lana was feeling a tingling in her pening rising. "Oh, Lori, I'm gonna cum!" Lana said, and with one last thrust, Lana moaned and cummed inside of Lori, with cum overflowing from Lori's ass. When Lana pulled out, Lori farted a little cum bubble. "Lori?" Lana said. "What? It was the floorboards!" She lied. "Never mind, are you literally finished yet?" but Lana was too sleepy to care. "Where am I? and why are you naked?" she asked. This gave Lori a golden idea. "You're having a wet dream." Lori said, the lifted Lana back to bed.

The next day, Lana was seeing Lisa, checking off the test resluts on what her new penis did.

"Does your penis urinate and ejacualte like a normal male's penis does? Yes. Does your penis get erect when aroused? Yes." Lana read and checked off Lisa's checklist. Then, she proceeded to hand Lisa her checklist. "Facinating. It seems my genital altering experiment was a success. I may have to try this on Lincoln at some point." Lisa said. "So Lana, are you ready to revert back to your normal genitalia?" Lisa asked. "Are you kidding? Having a penis is awesome! I can fuck whoever I want! I may even become a futa porn star when I'm older!" Lana said excited. "Alright, suit yourself." Lisa said. And so, from that day onward Lana was the only sister in the Loud family who had a penis, and was proud of it.

THE END!

Well guys, that's my story. Feel free to make porn of futa Lana if this fanfic inspired you to do so! Oh, and if you haven't seen the Loud House yet, you should give it a watch at some point, it's a really awesome show! Bye!


End file.
